


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Hate to Love, House Party, Jaehyun and Johnny are roommates, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Misunderstandings, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Idiot, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Switch Lee Taeyong, Switch Suh Youngho | Johnny, Switching, Tsundere Lee Taeyong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Hyung,please tell me you're not bringing Lee Taeyong.""He's harmless!""He shot you.Twice.""It was an honest mistake."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:16 PM**

"See I _told you_ that you would fail if you did nothing but hang out at campus cafe all week and flirt with the waiters."

Johnny smirked and rolled his eyes in amusement at Doyoung's nagging."Whatever Mom."He says,ignoring Doyoung's obvious annoyed glare."At least I wasn't the one sulking when I found out that Kim Jungwoo has not just one boyfriend,but two."Doyoung's face reddens in embarrassment."What does that even have to do with anything?!"He ask annoyed,faces getting even more red by the minute. 


End file.
